Welcome to NYZ
by Jamsk8r
Summary: The Military has deemed it necessary to send in a nano-soldier to hunt down Alex Mercer. But What will happen when the soldier arrives, rather indiscreetly? Who's side is he on? Disregards Prototype 2, M for future Gore.


New York. The single largest city in America. A tourist hotspot. A transportation hub. The most populated city in the country. Ground zero once before, having fallen victim to terrorism. And once again now. But now.. Now it was the single largest, most horrific disaster in history. A deadly virus, codenamed 'Redlight', had turned 87% of New York's population into mindless, flesh-hungry monsters. The military was NOT faring well. This much was obvious for many reasons:

There was only a small sliver of the island not clearly, from the air, ravaged by infection, death and chaos.

The fires that burned into the sky were from mostly destroyed armor, i.e. tanks, helicopters, APC's, and other vehicles, where very few buildings burned.

They'd sent in a Nanosuit.

Lieutenant Scott Redbridge, A.K.A. Fenrir, made these observations as he looked out of the open cargo door of his transportation into the city, a hulking C-130 gunship. Statistics and engagement reports scrolled down one side of his visor, though little of it was paid any mind. The marines and this.. Blackwatch, was it? They were the only forces on the ground. He didn't like the information he was able to dig up on them, so he'd keep his distance if possible. He was here to find and destroy 'Zeus', an apparent super infected. He sighed. If the briefs were true, he was essentially hunting a god. _I hate my job,_ he thought to himself.

He walked to the side of the doorway, and began gathering his gear. His standard rifle, the SCAR, was all he usually carried, but he'd brought one other thing with him: a sleek, jet black tomahawk, light, durable, and exceptionally useful to him. He slung the scar, and secured the tomahawk on his back, walking to the edge of the ramp. Crouching and taking hold of the edge, he positioned himself much like an Olympic sprinter would at the starting line. His comm. crackled and the pilot's voice came through his helmet. "Fenrir, this is Wolfpen, you are green. Repeat, you are green."

The Nano-soldier gripped the edge harder. _"Maximum strength," _came the mechanical voice from the suit, and he pulled. The effort launched him out of the aircraft, 3000 feet above the ground. The lieutenant's original plan was to divert all power to his armor and hit the pavement, but his luck changed when he made the discovery that he was falling towards an office's mid floors, being a skyscraper. He angled his descent for the glass walls, hoping to manage to stay on whatever floor he hit.

At 200 feet from the building, he began slowing his descent, spreading his body to create drag.

_Maximum armor, _the suit rang, and he tucked into a ball.

The impact was a deafening roar of glass shattering, the floor buckling and collapsing, and steel girders being blasted through. When the commotion finally died down, Fenrir looked around to find himself in what looked to be the demolished supply closet. He wrenched the printer that had fallen onto him off, standing. Checking to make sure he had all his gear, He configured his rifle(Silencer, Assault Scope, and undermounted Grenade Launcher), and placed it back on his back. He stopped, hand on the doorknob, tensing. He could hear shuffling outside. Footsteps. Growling. He crouched low, drawing his tomahawk, and with the familiar Suit-to-user Chime of _Cloak engaged_, he slowly opened the door. He peered out through an opening initially no bigger than his head, but seeing the immediate area in front of the door was clear, he slowly exited the closet. He could go right, towards the shuffling, or he could go left, towards silence. He chose the latter. Moving quickly to the corner of the hall, he observed the cubicles he passed and the bodies that accompanied some of them. There was blood everywhere, and clear evidence of most of the corpses being ripped to shreds. He didn't care what the briefing had said, this couldn't have been anything the size of a person. Which could only mean..

His suit warned him too late. As the Super soldier rounded the corner, the Nanosuit resounded _Threat Detected_ Simultaneously with Scott walking right into a hulking, eyeless, grotesque creature, easily three times the size of a gorilla, and many times as muscled, with foot-and-a-half long claws. It started, surprised by the sudden contact, as did the Nano-soldier. As he stepped back, he transferred his suit's power to maximum strength, and as the creature roared and lunged at the still materializing figure, Fenrir swung a fist wide and hard at the monster. It connected, and even though the things entire skull shattered and its head buckled with the force, it kept moving. It tackled the lieutenant, and the two crashed out of the window of the building, 25 stories up. As the two tumbled, they fought, exchanging swipes and punches. The lieutenant kicked the beast, spinning it around, and swung the axe in his hand around and embedded the bottom of the blade into the creature's throat. He pulled himself towards it, placed his feet on its back, and pulled with all his might. The Tomahawk came through extremely easily, the suit's strength considered, and the beast ceased its movement. Ten stories from the ground, he pulled the body under his, diverted all suit power to the armor system, and braced.

All he saw when he hit the ground was the body exploding under him, asphalt shattering, and then blackness.


End file.
